


Vein.

by BornofFlame



Series: Accidental Adoption [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Skipping School, protective dad squad, school teachers being bullies, that's a whole other plot point tho, thomas doesn't realize that you can be gay, virgil hiding things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Virgil starts ditching class, much to the concerns of his dads.  Meanwhile, Thomas gets very confused about... a lot of things, but that's a problem for later.. right?!?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Accidental Adoption [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Vein.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> -ky

Virgil bounced down the stairs, new hoodie on and feeling like that being fifteen wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, even though Dad hadn’t been there this year to celebrate it. Mom and Roman had taken him to visit him that day though and they had had sandwiches in the snow.

He made it to the kitchen right as the front door opened and Remy reentered the house, a grocery bag in one hand.

“Good morning little monster!” 

“Hi. Where were you?”  
“We didn’t have any eggs for your back to school breakfast.” Remy smiled and ruffled Virgil’s hair with a free hand as he entered the kitchen.

“It’s not the first day of school. That was in August.”

“I know, but it’s the first day back of the new year, so it counts.” Remy grinned and turned on the stove as he pulled out a pan. “You ready for ninth grade?”

“I’ve been in ninth grade for over five months.” Virgil went to the counter and crawled up onto it, sitting cross legged once he was comfortable. “I have a ceramics and pottery class now.”

Remy cracked an egg into the pan and added salt. “Awesome. Do you have any classes with your friends yet, or do you not know?”

Virgil shrugged. “Dunno.”

Remy turned and booped Virgil on the nose, smiling. “I’m sure it’ll be great either way. Call me or Emi if you need to be picked up.”

“Not Roman?”

“He has to help with a long surgery today and that’s why he’s already gone. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Where’s Mom?”

“I think he’s in the garage filling the car with balloons.” Remy turned the egg over, careful not to crack the yoke. “He wanted to give you a ‘proper’ sendoff or something like that.”

“Can I have strawberry jam and toast?”

“Sure.”

Virgil got off the counter and left the kitchen, leaving a confused Remy, before he came back in with the toaster.

“Where… where was that?”

Virgil blinked. “Coat closet.” He set it up on the counter and plugged it in, putting in some bread.

“Why was it in there?”

“I wanted to pull it apart and you and Roman were being too noisy, I hid it.” Virgil opened the fridge and grabbed the jam right as the toaster popped up. “It works better now.”

“Okay, just don’t bring it into any bathrooms.” Remy grabbed a plate from the drying rack and put the egg on it, handing the food to Virgil. “Go eat.”

Virgil sat down, Remy joined him with a cup of coffee and when they were halfway done eating, the door to the garage opened and Emile came in, a grin on his face as he sat down at the table with them.

“Ready for the first day of school garnet?”

Virgil huffed. “It’s  _ not _ .”

Emile’s smile softened and he nodded. “I guess you’re right. Did you pack a lunch yet?”

“Yep. It’s still in the fridge.”

“Awesome.” Emile stood and winked at Remy before looking down at Virgil. “Can I add something to it?”

“Okay.”

…

Thomas was standing against the wall with twenty other teens as the pottery teacher stared at them.

He could see that Virgil and Quil were also there, but they seemed to be talking quietly between themselves.

“You two!”

Virgil’s head shot up. “Sorry ma’am.”

“Why were you talking?” 

Virgil flushed a bright red and ducked his head. Thomas felt a prickle of sympathy, he didn’t really like it when teachers did public punishment.

When Virgil didn’t respond, the teacher snapped at him. “Please answer when I ask you a question.”

“I was...I was telling my friend about how ceramic was different from clay.” Virgil whispered, toe scuffing the ground. A few kids snickered and Thomas got that sinking feeling that usually came before something bad happened.

“Well, why don’t you tell everyone?”

“No thanks.” Virgil blurted almost immediately.

“That’s not an answer.” She glared and Virgil didn’t respond. 

“Go wait out in the hall. I’ll deal with you later.”

Virgil picked up his backpack and slunk out, the pottery teacher waiting for a moment before addressing the rest of the class.

“First rule, no talking when I am. Now, I’m going to call roll, say here and raise your hand.” 

Thomas saw that Quil shot a guilty glance to the door, but that was soon distracted by roll and seat assignments. She handed out a syllabus before telling them to wait.

The class was dead silent for the five minutes she was gone. When she came back in, Virgil was trailing behind her to go sit in the back of the room, at the only table that was empty.

“Now, who would like to read from the syllabus first?”   
…

Roman got home about a half hour before Virgil did, smelling like rubbing alcohol and the faintest hint of blood. He showered, got dressed in his comfiest hoodie before flopping on the couch, right around the time that the teenager was walking in from the garage to kick off his shoes and enter the room silently. Roman sat up.

“Hey, how was your day?”

Virgil didn’t respond, but instead took off his backpack to come over to the couch and hug Roman tightly, silent sobs shaking him.

“Oh Spiderling…” Roman’s arms wrapped around Virgil and held him tight as the teen shifted to sit with him, still crying. “That bad?”

Virgil nodded and Roman ran a soothing hand through his hair. “Do you wanna talk, or do you wanna cuddle and watch something?”

“Cuddle…”

“Sounds good.” Roman whispered as he rested back on the cushions, Virgil half in his lap, eyeshadow and tears mixing against Roman’s sleeve and shirt as he continued to cry.

“We’re gonna talk about it later, kay? I don’t like it when something makes you this sad.” Roman clicked on the TV and Virgil shifted so that he was fully curled up in Roman’s lap.

“Th-- Thank you.”

Roman patted his head and made sure it was that one crime show that they both liked. “Anything for you Spiderling.”

And when Emile and Remy came to find the both of them sound asleep, worn out from their respective exhausting day, then just shut off the TV and let them sleep.

When Virgil woke up, he untangled himself from Roman and went to wash his face from the eyeshadow mess. 

He wasn’t going to tell them what happened, just that the day had been long, not that a teacher had publicly humiliated him and then also yelled at him in the hall. He was fine and it wasn’t like it was going to happen again…

Right?

…

Ceramics quickly became Thomas’ least favorite class. Sure, the work was fun and the other people in the class were great, but it was clear after the first week that the teacher had it in for Virgil, because she hadn’t stopped harassing him, even as Virgil retreated into a shell and then altogether just skipped class the first week of February.

It wasn’t surprising that no one stood up for him, it was a bit of a silent agreement: let Virgil be the scapegoat and maybe the rest of them wouldn’t get yelled at.

It did make Thomas feel really shitty though. And so when the second week of February, when Virgil kept his streak of not showing up, Thomas ducked out of class before attendance was taken so he could find him.

Virgil wasn’t that hard to find, and Thomas walked around the trash cans to go and sit next to him on the ice cold ground.

“Hey.”

“Hello Thomas. You need to go to class.” Virgil didn’t look at him and Thomas noted that he must’ve been crying recently, because his tell tale eyeshadow had been smeared across his face awkwardly.

“I don’t think I’ll go.” He said quietly. “It’s unfair for me to let her get away with being mean.”

Virgil sniffed. “I was gonna go today.” He shifted and began to fiddle with his coat zipper. “But I don’t want her to call me stupid again.”

_ Again? _ Thomas blinked.

“She did that?”

Virgil pulled his knees to his chest. “You really should go back to class. I don’t want you to get detention.”

Thomas stood reluctantly and held out a hand. “Wanna ditch the rest of the day?”  
Virgil’s head shot up and he made eye contact, which shocked Thomas, because most of the time, the dude looked at the ground.

“Really?”  
“There’s a really cool park about a ten minute walk away.” Thomas shrugged. “I’d rather walk around with you than go to class where we have a bitchy teacher.”

Virgil grabbed his hand in a surprisingly firm grip. “Okay!”

Thomas pulled him up and didn’t let go of Virgil’s hand until they were off campus. They walked casually and Thomas pulled out his phone to turn off his location so that his parents wouldn’t find him.

“So, what class would you take if you could change?”

Virgil shrugged. “Probably yoga. Mom likes doing it sometimes with Roman.”

“Who’s Roman?”

“One of my dads.”

Thomas blinked a few times. “You have more than one dad?”

“Yeah, I have Dad, Mom, Roman and Remy. Dad died last year and Roman adopted me, so now I live with him.” Virgil looked at him. “They’re all gay.”

“You can do that?”  
Virgil blinked. “Do what?”

“Be gay?”

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s a choice, you’re born that way.” Virgil turned onto the park trail right as the sidewalk ended. “I’m gay too. I asked you to the Christmas Dance and you never responded.”

Thomas stopped walking. “No one asked me to anything.”

Virgil also stopped. “Weird. Your friend Joan gave me your address and I dropped it off on December fifth because the dance was the sixteenth.”

He’d have to ask his parents about it later.

…

Virgil wasn’t expecting a full on intervention when he got back from ditching with Thomas.

But all three of his adopted parents were sitting on the couch, with varying degrees of concern on their faces as Virgil dropped his backpack and sat on the ground in front of them.

“Virgil, we got a call from the school that you missed half of your classes today and that you’ve been ditching ceramics for almost two weeks.” Roman pursed his lips. “Is there something that you aren’t telling us?”

Virgil looked down and picked at the carpet. “She’s not nice. The teacher.”

“So you didn’t come and tell us?” Remy shifted in his spot, “Virgil, we could have moved you classes if you had told us you didn't like her. Some teachers are just hard to click with.”

“She called me stupid. On the first day and I thought it’d stop.” Virgil pulled a carpet piece out and started to pick at it. “And she made me sit alone in the back, even when I said sorry.”

“What were you doing that first day?”

“Talking with Quil before class started. I didn’t hear her trying to get our attention and I feel really bad about it.”

Emile got off the couch and knelt next to Virgil. “Hey, little garnet, it’s okay that you felt a bit bad about an accident. But a teacher should never, never call you stupid for a mistake. Did she keep doing it?”

Virgil nodded and Remy moved to get up , looking ready to punch someone, but Roman’s arm across his chest stopped him. Emile ran a hand through Virgil’s hair.

“Anything else you need to tell us about her?”

“No. I’m sorry for skipping class Mom.”

“I forgive you. Can you apologize to Roman and Remy and then we’ll call the school. You might have to do some after school detention for skipping today, but we’re gonna figure that out, okay?”  
Virgil hugged him and they both stood, before Virgil flopped on top of Roman and Remy to give them hugs and whisper an apology for skipping class.

“Okay, go to your room and get started on your homework.” Roman said after a minute. “We’re gonna make some calls and knowing Rems, it’s gonna be a bit loud.”

Virgil nodded and scampered out of the room, snatching his backpack off the ground as he left.

Once he was out of earshot, Remy stood. “I’ll _ kill _ that bitch for calling him stupid.”

Emile held up a hand. “Remy, going in guns blazing isn’t going to help. Let me and Ro deal with the call, you go upstairs and help Virgil with his English. He told me he was having a hard time editing his essay and you’re an English major.”

“Dropout.” Remy crossed his arms. “I dropped out of college.”

Roman and Emile gave him a look and he threw his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay, I’m going up.”

“Thank you.”

Remy tromped up the stairs and when the sound of a door shutting was heard from upstairs, Emile sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“You ready?”  
Roman shrugged. “As I’ll ever be love.”

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone confused about the timeline, the accident that killed Logan was on January third, as winter break was supposed to end that day, but a new years snowstorm gave everyone one last snow day. Virgil was in middle school at that time. His high school ends winter break on Jan fifth, so the accident and the start of school don't overlap.  
> (kudos? comments?)


End file.
